


everything i do is bittersweet!

by cottontxiled



Series: fresh ground [1]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: M/M, Pining, Skateboarding, Touch Starved Milo Asher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontxiled/pseuds/cottontxiled
Summary: A memory.________________This work is severed from Adam Rosner. I actively denounce him and everything he's done. I will continue to write for his characters.
Relationships: Milo Asher | Mr. Scars/Kevin Haas | The Observer
Series: fresh ground [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975792
Kudos: 8





	everything i do is bittersweet!

" Pft, you have shit balance, ‘lo.” Kevin observes with an amused chuckle. They'd been practicing with Kevin's board in the late afternoon sun, probably the worst time in Florida to do anything.

Milo had fallen over for the umpteenth time since Kevin had suggested the idea. He grimaced, glancing down at his raw palms, saying his balance was shit was practically a compliment.

Kevin's chains clanked pleasantly against his thigh as he approached the fallen boy. Milo pouted, still laid out flat on his ass on the hot pavement. Kevin stands over him, offering him a hand, and a small grin that makes Milo’s insides flip--flop.

With one boot, Kevin stops the longboard from rolling all the way down, and pulls Milo to his feet. “Lemme show you how it’s done.” Of course, Kevin was decent at it, actually managing to maintain balance, and do a fancy kickflip.

Milo huffs, “Kev, I just am not good at it, and nothing is ever gonna change that.” 

Kevin shakes his head, and helps Milo onto the board. “C’mon, I believe in you.” Milo hesitates, before tilting forward, and managing to get somewhere. He wobbles slightly, and Kevin laughs, a boisterous sound that makes Milo’s heart feel full.

“Yeah you got it, Asher, just hold on there.” He walks on over, and Milo’s honestly hoping Kevin will just ask for the longboard back. But then, two warm hands come down on his hips. His throat constricts, and his vocal chords make an embarrassing squeak of a sound. Kevin's hands are warm, and firm, around his waist, resting almost naturally. It brings color to his already sunburnt face. 

Kevin must’ve heard him, because he’s saying, “Chill, Milo, I’m just balancing you out.” 

“Okay, uh, should I-?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” 

Kevin pulls Milo flush to his body practically, save for an inch. Milo’s face had to be bright red, if Noah’s slightly smug face from the porch was any indication.

They roll along for a second, before Milo realizes at some point Kevin let go, and he was rolling on his own, steady. He laughed, in joy, and surprise. Kevin grins back at him, and mockingly golf-claps. He stops the longboard with a chuckle, “I did it.” 

Kevin grins, squinting due to the sun, arms crossed. “You did, hey, high five man.” They high-five, and laugh again. 

Man, Milo was ridiculously happy. Later that night, as Kevin fell asleep on the couch next to him, he finds he wouldn't have it anyway else, even though Mary was sure to have his head for having anybody over. 


End file.
